


After the Fact

by tommygirl



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selene hates that she never saw the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessivemuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivemuch/gifts).



She stared down at the world below her, watching from her safe haven on the rooftop of one of the many highrises in the city. There were moments as the moonlight shone down and reflected off the opaque faces that she missed her humanity. Missed those moments of wonder and belief in the good of people.

Viktor managed to steal that from her in the course of one night. Not only killing her family, but bringing her into this life of hate. He convinced her the evil was not her own kind, but the Lycans, the monster-esque lycans who hunted her family down in their brute ways. She was so naïve, so stupid to have believed him so easily. It shouldn’t have taken watching Michael nearly die in her arms to make her see that.

She heard footsteps behind her and her hand instinctively found its way to her gun. She spun around, ready to shoot, when he said, “it’s just me.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“You’ve been up here a long time and we need to get moving,” Michael replied. He stepped closer to her, glancing over the edge, and added, “They’re still looking for us, Selene.”

“You’re right. We should go.”

His hand rested on her shoulder and she closed her eyes against the familiarness of his touch. It still surprised her that she had come to care for this human-slash-werewolf-slash-vampire mix and sometimes she couldn’t help but wonder if she made the right choice. Death dealers were supposed to remain emotionless and uninvolved. They didn’t get too close because it made their job too hard.

Now she knew why…because Michael hadn’t been just some sworn enemy that she had to destroy. He made her feel, made her hope, made her react without thinking.

Yet, she wouldn’t change it. Despite the constant running and looking over their shoulders for both lycans and vampires, Selene cared about Michael in a way she had never felt before…and with him, she could convince herself that they could outlast this war for as long as it took, or die trying.

“Are you okay?”

Selene glanced at him and forced a small smile. She said, “I will be once we’re out of this city.”


End file.
